


Retrograde

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Dont ask me if I was high when I wrote this, Gen, I wasnt, Jinwoo is sweet, Mino is a cry baby, Seunghoon and his big mouth, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoonie is the cutest thing ever, as usual, i need to sleep, please help me, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Someone should have told Seunghoon to believe in the cliche "Be careful what you wish for".Now he had two crybabies, an overly calm hyung and an unfinished album to think about.He counted to ten.





	Retrograde

__"Little boy, when you speak  
I can't help but kiss your cheeks  
I love the way you grab my hands  
And tell me all about your plans"

 

Seunghoon gripped the mouse tightly and counted to ten in his head. 

 

It was one of those days again that he and Seungyoon had to work together in the studio. Normally they did their own thing and just converged when they all had to. It was easier that way considering him, Seungyoon and Mino all had different styles of working and musicality. 

 

They were pushing closer to their comeback and they had to finalize the songs they were going to send out to be mastered. Which was why he and Seungyoon were cooped up in Seungyoon’s studio for the past two days choosing and tweaking songs. 

 

Seungyoon wanted the order of the songs on the album to be following a storyline, while Seunghoon wanted to group them together by genre. 

 

“It doesn’t make sense why a sad song is followed by a cheerful one.” He explained. “If I was deep in my feels and all of a sudden dance music comes on, I’d be irritated. Chances are, I’ll turn the music off or skip it.” 

 

“That’s what playlists are for though.” Seungyoon rebutted. 

 

It was a stupid argument. It really was. 

 

But it was two in the morning. They were tired and hungry. 

 

“Let’s wait for Mino and have him decide.” Seunghoon sighed. 

 

“But he always sides with you. We might as well have it in the order you want then. I’ll have no say in it anyway.” The tone was sharp. Petulant. It niggled something in his head that he really did not like, and he wasn’t in the right state to tolerate it.

 

“Kang Seungyoon, I seriously fucking wish you were a child so I can justify why you act like this sometimes.” He stood up before he could say anything more. Where the fuck was Mino?

 

“Where are you going?” Seungyoon asked, also standing up, the lap blankets stacked on him falling to the floor. 

 

“Home. I’m tired.” 

 

Translation: I’m fucking angry over stupid shit right now. I need to sleep it off or else. 

 

He knew he was going to regret being harsh to Seungyoon in the morning, so it was better to sleep it off  before their argument became any worse. 

 

*

 

Mornings were unkind especially to people who only slept for a few hours. He wasn’t the type to linger in bed when things needed to be done even when he felt like shit.

 

He pushed himself out of bed, petting Haute and set out food for him. 

 

His shoulders felt heavy at the thought of another studio session with Seungyoon. He was already regretting being short with him the night before and was mentally preparing the apology he deserved. 

 

Breakfast. 

 

Seungyoon usually ate whatever he fed him, so he decided on cutting up fruits for him to put in with yogurt and granola. He was halfway through slicing a banana when he felt a tug on his shirt. 

 

“Good morning.” He smiled slightly, knowing Seungyoon probably felt bad about the previous night too. 

 

Another tug. 

 

He looked over and dropped his banana. 

 

A small kid, maybe three or four years old, that looked eerily like Seungyoon stood in a big t-shirt, Seungyoon’s dog Thor flanking him. 

 

Carefully setting down the knife, he faced the toddler. He had a full head of curling ash blond hair, very similar to Seungyoon’s own style. Who would bleach a toddler’s hair? 

 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

 

Little brows furrowed. Wow, his forehead was amazingly big, just like Seungyoon’s. 

 

“Are you Seungyoon’s cousin?” 

 

He probably looked stupid interrogating a three year old, but why would Seungyoon bring his own cousin to the dorm without telling him? The did not have time to take care of a toddler with their busy schedule. 

 

The toddler opened his mouth. 

 

“HYUNG!” 

 

His soul left his body. 

 

That voice. 

 

It didn’t matter that it sounded very young. He couldn’t mistake it. He would recognize it anywhere. At any age. 

 

“S-seungyoon?” 

 

He got down to his haunches so they were eye level. 

 

This isn’t real. 

 

The round eyes that tilted sharply at the corners, the puppy nose, the fluffy cheeks, even the mouth. 

 

“No way…” He reached over and pinched the soft cheek. 

 

Sharp little teeth sank into his finger.

 

“OW!” He pulled back glaring at the gremlin, wiping the spit from his hand. “Yoonie?” 

 

The child pouted. “I’m like this.” 

 

His own eyes widening in realization, he remembered what he said the night before. 

 

_ Holy… _

 

“SHIT!” 

 

*

 

Jinwoo sighed in irritation as his phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

 

It was too indecently early for a phone call. He normally would let it go to voicemail regardless of who it was. He cracked his eye open. 

 

Eight o’clock. 

 

Too early. 

 

Seunghoon. 

 

He sighed, accepting the call. Seunghoon knew better than to call him that early when they didn’t have a schedule.

 

“Hyung! Yoonie! Baby! He-, Seungyoonie! He is a toddler!” Came the panicked voice on the other line.

 

“Seunghoon, just be patient with him. He really is just a kid doing his best.” He said placatingly. They must have argued the night before. 

 

“No, you don’t understand. He’s a baby!” 

 

“Yes he is. A very cute one.” He settled back into his comforter. “Now if that is all, I’ll see you later at the studio.” He ended the call. 

 

They needed to learn how to settle their own arguments. 

 

Mino stirred, his raspy morning voice soft. “What’s up?” 

 

“Nothing, just Seunghoon being dramatic. Go back to sleep.” He stroked his damaged hair. They had a long day ahead of them. 

 

He closed his eyes. 

 

*

 

Seunghoon stared at the boy across from him whose head barely cleared the table. Never in his years living with the members did he ever think that he would need a booster seat for any occasion. 

 

A little pink hand crept up to grab the bowl of granola. 

 

It was going to-

 

_ SPLAT _

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

Little Seungyoon got off the chair. 

 

“Imma shower.” The small voice that somehow still sounded very much like their leader was so trippy, he had bruises on the places he pinched himself to make sure that it was really happening. 

 

“Hyuuuuuung!” 

 

He groaned, leaving the mess on the floor and went to the current root of his problems. 

 

Seungyoon stood in the bathroom, looking helpless.

 

Then he realized that everything in the bathroom was set to where an adult would easily reach. From the tap to the shampoo bottles and body wash. Not really made for a child.

 

“If I set everything down, will you be able to do it yourself?” 

 

The boy nodded earnestly.  

 

Cute. Ridiculously cute, he wasn't going to lie. 

 

Thirty minutes later, by some miracle, Seunghoon was able to procure clothes from the convenience store. Nothing fancy. A white shirt and shorts with little heart prints on it. No underwear. 

 

Seungyoon cast a disdainful look at them while wearing Seunghoon’s favorite KISS shirt. 

 

“It’s all they have. I don’t want to risk a dispatch article of me having any secret children, so suck it up, will you?” Spooning a bite of banana and yogurt into the child’s mouth. He had to feed Seungyoon too since he couldn’t hold a spoon well yet and he didn’t want to clean the floor again. 

 

“We go studio.” 

 

Seungyoon’s speech was also affected by the change. While he was quite sure he understood everything that went on, his ability to express himself was significantly diminished. 

 

They were fucked. 

 

He did not even know where to begin explaining the situation to the managers. 

 

All because of a stupid wish that was granted by an entity with a sick sense of humor who just happened to hate Seunghoon too. 

 

He bundled Seungyoon in his jacket and carried him down the carport, he had no shoes. He was so light and warm, Seunghoon tucked the jacket under the tiny bare feet so they didn’t get cold. 

 

“Just keep quiet, okay? I’ll handle the managers.” 

 

Right on time, the manager pulled up with the car, puzzled by the strange sight. It wasn’t everyday he was in the presence of a child, much less carrying a haphazardly dressed one. 

 

“This is Seungyoon’s cousin.” He announced before he was asked. “His name is…” 

 

He came up blank. 

 

“Milyoon.” 

 

The look on Seungyoon’s face. He literally felt judged. 

 

He ignored the boy and got into the car. He had to hold Seungyoon during the ride, they had no car seat available.

 

Seungyoon’s hand crept into his jacket and held on to his shirt as they started towards the studios. He felt warmth travel from where the little fist clutched the fabric into his chest as the boy trustingly leaned against him.

 

*

 

Jinwoo juggled with everyone’s drink in one hand and his paper bag in the other. Seunghoon was acting weird when he called him, voice all hushed, asking him to bring the smallest shirt he owned and also to buy strawberry milk for Seungyoon.  

 

Apparently they were still fighting. But why the small shirt? 

 

“Seunghoon, open the door, my hands are full.” He aimed a small kick at the door jamb. 

 

The door opened but Seunghoon was not there. 

 

“Hyung!” Piped a voice from way below him and he looked down. 

 

He dropped everything he was holding. 

 

He knew immediately who it was. 

 

“Yoonie?” 

 

The boy’s face melted into a smile, all cheeks and dimpled chin. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Jinwoo melted too. 

 

He fell to his knees in front of him and gathered the child into his arms. So soft and little. He smelled like Seungyoon, but then he always smelled like a baby regardless. 

 

Short arms went around his neck and held on.  

He pursed his lips, tenderness suffusing him. 

 

“Hey, no fair. He kicked me in the nuts when I tried to hug him!” Seunghoon’s annoying voice came from the studio. 

 

Jinwoo stood up with Yoon in his arms. He just noticed the boy was wrapped in Seunghoon’s jacket that was so big on him it was a wonder he didn’t trip yet. 

 

Now to ask the important questions. “What happened?” 

 

Any normal person would be freaking out by this time, but Jinwoo watched enough dramas to be fazed anymore. 

 

Seunghoon told him everything. The stupid fight, his words, waking up to the situation. 

 

“How do we fix it?” He asked. 

 

“Unless someone unplugs us out of the matrix, or slaps me the fuck awake, I have no clue.” 

 

“Language.” He gently covered Yoon’s ears as he sat on his lap drinking strawberry milk. 

 

“Hyung, that’s Yoon.” Seunghoon pointed out. 

 

“Yeah, but he’s still a kid.” Jinwoo took Seungyoon’s face between his hands, much like the way he treated his cats and said, “You won’t repeat Seunghoon’s words right?” He forcefully nodded the head with his hands as his face scrunched in disapproval. Yep, there’s Yoonie. 

 

The door of the studio opened and their typical late comer came in. 

 

A quick scan had Mino focusing on Seungyoon on Jinwoo’s lap. 

 

“Who’s kid is that?” 

 

“Mino!” Seungyoon pointed. 

 

Mino dropped his coffee. 

 

*

 

“Hey, you should call me hyung now.” Mino poked Seungyoon’s cheek. 

 

Seungyoon pouted and clung to Jinwoo. 

 

They called it the Jinwoo effect. No child or animal can resist his pull. 

 

Mino was currently leading their studio session and he was also introducing some remixes for their songs for live performances. 

 

“I was thinking we could do an EDM version of Luxury.” He played a sample. 

 

A few seconds in, 

 

“Ew.” 

 

Seungyoon was giggling. Squirming in Jinwoo’s hold. “It’s funny!” 

 

Mino put his phone down. “Oh yeah? You think it’s funny?”

 

He grabbed Seungyoon and started tickling him. Squeals amidst laughter rang through the studio that they didn’t hear their other manager come in.  

 

“Oh, who’s this?” 

 

Seunghoon who was watching fondly, quickly intercepted. “That’s Seungyoon’s cousin. Milyoon.” 

 

Mino snorted. Jinwoo palmed his face. Seungyoon just sighed. Seriously. Of all names. 

 

“Aren’t you guys busy?” The older man asked. “Where is Seungyoon?” 

 

“Still home.” Seunghoon lied through his teeth. “He will come by later.” 

 

Seungyoon was now holding on to Mino, his head under his chin, the soft baby hair tickling the skin there. He hugged mini Yoonie. He literally had no idea what to do with their situation or if Seungyoon will eventually return to his true form. He didn’t not even want to think about what will happen if Seungyoon stayed in this shape indefinitely.

 

Their manager eventually left to get them food. 

 

As the day went on, they became more serious than when they started, friction was bound to happen. 

 

Yoonie was sleeping on the couch, smothered in their jackets, his stamina was the same as a child’s, which was honestly no different from his adult self. He started to yawn and nod off around half past nine.  

 

Mino took pity on him and told him to take a nap. Besides, he was very cute when he was all sleepy. He was less resistant to cuddles and actually let them hold him.

 

They were currently debating on part distribution with Mino leaning heavily on giving as much parts to Jinwoo and Seunghoon as possible. 

 

“Then it won't be a balanced song.” Seunghoon reasoned. “You know what, we should just just call it a day. We need Yoonie for this.”

 

Jinwoo nodded. 

 

They all looked at the sleeping bundle. By now, he was spread out like a starfish, a baby foot peaking from beneath the mountain of clothes. His hands were clutching the hood of Mino's jacket. 

 

“Hyung… what if… he stays like this?” Mino voiced out the concern none of them wanted to acknowledge. 

 

He saw the flash of worry on Seunghoon’s face before he wiped it off with his usual grin. 

 

“Then we'll be dads, I guess.” Was the absurd answer and scooped Seungyoon carefully into his  arms, making cooing noises when the boy automatically melded on to him. 

 

*

 

“Do we wake him up to feed him?” Jinwoo brushed the hairs off Seungyoon's forehead. They put him in Jinwoo's bedroom, deciding that the cat house was the best place to stay since their manager brought the food there. 

 

“Nah, let’s let him sleep. Poor thing had a weird day.” Seunghoon draped a blanket over him. 

 

They converged in the dining room, barely touching the food in silence. 

 

Until Mino broke it with, “What now?” 

 

“I still am not convinced that I’m not dreaming.” Jinwoo said and pinched his own arm for effect. 

 

Silence again. 

 

“Did you see how he became quiet whenever we were about to argue?” Mino picked at a piece of kimchi on his plate. 

 

Seunghoon noticed that too. The boy almost became withdrawn, shrinking into his seat with their raised voices. Adult Seungyoon never showed that side to them, often he joined in because he knew he was in a secure place to argue his point as well. Maybe child Seungyoon’s emotional stability also regressed along with his body. 

 

He mentioned bits and pieces of his childhood to Seunghoon during his unguarded moments. He knew it wasn’t never smooth sailing for them especially when his father was still in the picture. 

 

_ “I liked it better when it was just my mom and me.”  _

 

But he also quoted that time as the loneliest he has ever been, so how much worse was it when his dad was there? 

 

“He obviously still knows what is going on, but right now, he really is a child huh?” Seunghoon said ruefully. “I should have treated him better. I keep forgetting that he is just a kid. I don’t know how to fix this, whatever this is.” 

 

_ My fault.  _

 

Jinwoo squeezed his shoulder until he raised his eyes and gave him a slight smile. 

 

“We’ll be okay.” 

 

*

 

There was nothing like being woken at what forsaken hour of the night by the most terrified scream he has ever heard. 

 

Seunghoon’s body automatically leapt into action in full fight or flight mode, his legs taking him directly to the source of the sound. 

 

Jinwoo’s room. 

 

_ Yoon.  _

 

He burst through the door, switching on the light, the three cats of the house running out almost tripping him. 

 

Seungyoon was balled up, his knees tight to his chest, turned to Seunghoon. 

 

Oh my. 

 

His eyes round as saucers, cheeks and nose an angry red, lips turned down in an upset pout. 

 

The moment he saw Seunghoon, big fat tears started rolling down his cheeks as he scrambled up from the bed. 

 

“Hyung!” He wailed, arms reaching out to him, hands making grabbing motions.  

 

Seunghoon caught him, enfolding him tightly as the child tried to burrow into him like a small animal looking for shelter. Little sobs broke out, each one making Seunghoon’s chest ache. 

 

His heart winding down from the adrenaline, he sank on to the mattress, cradling Seungyoon, rocking him back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings to his ear. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Hush. I’m here. It’s okay. I got you.” Like a mantra. He let Seungyoon’s tears soak into his shirt. 

 

He barely noticed Jinwoo and Mino come in from the other room, kneeling by the bedside. 

 

“Oh Yoonie.” Jinwoo sighed sadly, prizing the small hand that had a death grip on Seunghoon’s collar, it grasped Jinwoo’s slender fingers instead. 

 

Mino looked on, helpless. “What happened, Yoon?” 

 

“M-Monsters.” Seungyoon sobbed, rubbing his face, and probably his snot, on Seunghoon.

 

Being the scaredy cat that he was, Mino actually looked around. 

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Seunghoon rubbed circles on his back, marvelling at how frail it was. 

 

“Nooooo.” Seungyoon wailed. “Big eyes. Scary. There.” He pointed to where the cat tree was by Jinwoo’s bed. 

 

“The cats.” Seunghoon deduced. In his current child perspective, Jhonny probably seemed bigger to him, even Rei and Bei. And in the darkness, he totally understood. 

 

“Aww, Yoonie. That was Jhonny.” Mino consoled. “You like her, remember?” 

 

“Mmm.” Seungyoon clung tighter to him, sticking his face to Seunghoon’s neck. 

 

Mino got up and came back with Jhonny in his arms. Jinwoo shot him a look of warning. 

 

“There, there. Look Yoonie. It’s just Jhonny.” Mino carried the cat in his arm so its fluffy belly was up, tail swishing pensively. 

 

He went behind Seunghoon so he can get closer to where Yoon was hiding in his shoulder. Using Jhonny’s paw, he brushed the hand clinging to him.

 

“See? It’s just Jhonny. She didn’t mean to scare you.” Mino’s voice gentled.

 

As if in agreement, the cat gave a soft purr.

 

“Sorry.” Seungyoon mumbled. 

 

With a little pinch in his heart, Seunghoon tightened his arms around the boy and nuzzled his sweet smelling hair. 

 

“Let’s go to sleep, okay? We are off tomorrow, so let’s just stay home.” Jinwoo made a move to go back to the other room, but Seungyoon’s hand kept hold of his, refusing to let go. 

 

“Seungyoon?” 

 

Seunghoon could see by the way Seungyoon’s mouth was pouted that he was about to get upset once more, “Do you want us to stay with you?” 

 

Nod. 

 

Jinwoo’s queen bed on any other occasion was big enough for two individuals. But it was not really ideal for three grown men, a child and three cats to cram into. 

 

Mino’s bed was a twin and Seunghoon honestly had no idea how two people squeezed in there comfortably. 

 

After much grumbling and maneuvering, they finally settled, with Seunghoon in the middle, Seungyoon sprawled on top of him since he clung like a little monkey when Jinwoo tried to pull him away. Mino was on his left and Jinwoo on his right. Johnny like the princess that she was, was lying on Mino’s chest, letting Seungyoon pet her. Jinwoo’s cats were somewhere safe on the cat perch. Smart, considerate kitties. 

 

Jinwoo turned off the lights. 

 

“Night Yoonie.” Mino breathed. 

 

“Night.” Seungyoon yawned. 

 

The welcome weight of the boy comforted a part of Seunghoon, gratified that out of all of them, he was the one Seungyoon chose to cling to. He closed his eyes. 

 

*

 

It was probably the weirdest dream Seungyoon has ever had. He did not realize how big and tall everything was in the eyes of a child. How scary. 

 

He was glad that he had his members in this particular dream. Surrounded by their warmth, he closed his eyes. 

 

*

 

He refused to open his eyes. 

 

If he ignored all the sounds coming from the kitchen, the voices of Jinwoo and Mino, talking about what they should feed a child for breakfast, they did not exist. 

 

He was back in his own room, his dog by his side. 

 

Except Haute did not poke him in the ribs. 

 

No, no. He was dreaming. Maybe he just ate something bad the night before. 

 

Poke. 

 

Definitely indigestion. 

 

Poke. Poke. 

 

“If you ignore it, it will go away.” He murmured under his breath. 

 

A warm weight suddenly straddled his chest and yelled in his face. “HYUNG.” 

 

His eyes snapped open and sure enough, midget Seungyoon was there, all bedhead and smiles. “Breakfast!” In the same decibel. 

 

Mino came scrambling in, looking actually scared, grabbed a giggling Seungyoon around the middle and booked it. 

 

Seunghoon counted to ten.

 

*

 

Mino was given charge of Seungyoon while Jinwoo and Seunghoon went out to get groceries. Waking up to Seungyoon still in his baby form was undeniably cute, but they couldn't pretend like it was a dream anymore. What if Seungyoon stayed like this indefinitely? What about their schedule? How do they explain it to the president? To the public? To Seungyoon’s  _ mother _ ? Also they had to get him some clothes, food. 

 

At the moment, he was having too much fun watching Seungyoon do their choreography. A pity the hyungs weren't there to see. Mini version of Millions was the most adorable thing. 

 

“You sound like you’re on helium.” Mino laughed. 

 

Seungyoon left him and ran to the living room and opened the drawer where the xbox was. 

 

“Let's play!” 

 

They spent another hour playing. Or rather, Seungyoon sat on his lap while Mino played, shrieking with laughter each time Mino got killed by his opponents. 

 

“You suuuuuck.” He squeezed Mino's thumbs on the controller. 

 

“And you're  a brat!” Mino rubbed his knuckle into his crown, the younger struggling to get away. “I'm  thirsty. Go get me a drink, I'll set a movie.” he ordered.

 

Obedient as usual, Seungyoon scrambled to the fridge, choosing between the array of fun drinks that Mino liked. 

 

He was just about to put on ‘How to train your dragon’ when Seungyoon ambled over to back to him, holding up his index finger. 

 

“Mino. Ow.” 

 

They both stared at the bright red drop from a cut on his finger.

 

“You cut yourself!” 

 

*

 

That was how Jinwoo found them. 

 

“Don't cry!” Mino gesticulated wildly with his hands, while Seungyoon stood in a duck onesie-- where did he even get that?--his eyes, round and shiny, his mouth trembling. 

 

“If you cry, I'll cry and where will that take us?” Mino did sound like he was close to crying. 

 

Seungyoon took a big sniff and his eyes fell on Jinwoo who was just standing beyond the living room. 

 

“Hyuuuung!” He wailed, running towards Jinwoo, with his index finger in the air. 

 

Jinwoo stooped to catch him, taking his wrist to inspect his finger. It was a small cut, and the blood was almost dry, but it probably stung. Poor baby.

 

“Aww, how did you cut yourself?” He crooned, pressing little kisses on the back of the injured hand. 

 

“Soda can.” Yoon whimpered and pointed to the grape soda sitting on the counter. 

 

“Next time, ask Mino to open it for you, okay?” Jinwoo picked him up, took a quick glance to glare at Mino, and went to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. 

 

He sat Seungyoon on the counter and cleaned the cut with an antiseptic wipe, wincing when Seungyoon flinched against the sting. 

 

“Sorry.” He blew on it and wrapped a hello kitty bandaid on his finger. He hugged the child, just because he couldn’t resist. 

 

He heard Seunghoon come in with all the groceries, Mino rushing to help him. 

 

“Oh where did you get that onesie Yoon?” 

 

Mino set the bags on the counter beside Seungyoon and the boy excitedly rummaged through the snack bag. “I had it overnighted, figured it would suit him.” 

 

Seunghoon made their food since their managers were off that day. It was more like reheating food that was already made for them, but he also cut up some fruits for Seungyoon saying “Kids need to eat their fruits and veggies.” And proceeded to feed Seungyoon like it was perfectly natural. 

 

It was overall a peaceful time until all of their phones pinged at the same instance. 

 

Group chat. 

 

The president. 

 

_ Tuesday, 14:22  _

_ Let’s talk about your album tomorrow.  _

 

The conflict came sooner than they expected. They looked at each other in apprehension and sent their affirmatives individually. 

 

“What we do now?” Seungyoon hugged his knees, curling into an impossibly small ball beside Seunghoon. 

 

“Meet him, I guess.” Seunghoon put a comforting arm around the boy and pulled him closer. “It’s not like we can lie and tell him you’re sick, since that will put the managers in a tight spot, covering for us.” 

 

Seungyoon nodded. 

 

“We’ll be fine. Chances are, I am just having the weirdest dream and when I wake up, it will still be Monday.” Jinwoo smiled. He watched enough dramas to be prepared for this moment. 

 

“Is this like a Detective Conan thing? Did you eat something funny? Maybe there is an antidote?” Mino mused. 

 

“Maybe we can like take Yoonie to a Shaman and have him exorcised.” Seunghoon said half jokingly, earning a kick from the boy. 

 

All jokes aside, they became quiet again. Something that very much felt like fear began to settle. 

 

*

 

“What if…” Seungyoon whispered and brought himself up on his elbows, face to face with Seunghoon. “I don’t go back?” 

 

They were back in the dog house, exhausted after hours of fruitless internet searches and hypotheticals. He stayed in Seungyoon’s room since the boy did not wish to sleep alone. 

 

He put his hand on Seungyoon’s head, so fluffy after Jinwoo blow dried it when they bathed him. His mouth was drawn down with worry and his feathery brows frowning. 

 

Seunghoon won’t lie to him. It will be a shitstorm. He just prayed they all survived it. Seungyoon especially. He was going to be the most affected by this. 

 

“Then we’ll just have to work with it.” Seunghoon took his face between his hands. It was so small and round like that, and his own hands looked so big next to it. 

 

And just as he said that, he knew, he trusted, that he, Jinwoo and Mino will do everything in their power to make it work.  

 

Seungyoon suddenly threw his arms around him and snuffled into his neck. “Hyung!” 

 

There was something so decidedly precious about a child’s hug. Never mind one as loved as Seungyoon. But whereas adult modesty usually got in the way of him being as fully affectionate as he would have liked, the child Seungyoon knew no such restraint. And Seunghoon felt it all the way into his heart. 

 

Precious. Loved. 

 

Seunghoon knew, no matter what, that he would never leave him behind. 

 

“But I don’t wanna go school!” The child wailed into his ear. 

 

*

 

Poke. 

 

Poke. Poke. 

 

“If you ignore it, it will go away.” Seunghoon murmured under his breath. 

 

He snuggled closer into his pillow. 

 

“Hyung we need to get up.” Another poke. 

 

“Yoonie, you’re such a cute child.” He hugged the warm lump. 

 

“Stop being weird!” A knee in his stomach threw him to the floor, waking him. 

 

“What the hell!” He complained loudly, rubbing his bruised ass. He squinted at the outline of the studio sofa. And Seungyoon. 

 

Sofa. Studio. 

 

Seungyoon. 

 

Full size. Adult. Seungyoon. 

 

“Hallelujah!” He yelled, pulling Seungyoon in his arms and spinning around. 

 

Meanwhile, Seungyoon struggled out of his grip, whining about causing a disturbance and Seunghoon being weird. 

 

He put his hands on his face again, much like he did with fun sized Seungyoon and smushed his cheeks together. Like a pufferfish. 

 

“I am so glad you’re you again! Don’t get me wrong, you were adorable, but I prefer you when you can pick up Thor’s shit.” He declared. 

 

“I swear you’re so weird. Did you eat something last night?” Seungyoon brushed his face with his hands and stuffed his hair into a beanie. 

 

“No, but I said something stupid.” Seunghoon scratched his nape ruefully. “Are you mad at hyung?” 

 

Seungyoon seemed to consider this. 

 

“We say hurtful things from time to time, but we still love each other right?” He shyly ducked when Seunghoon tried to hug him. 

 

“Aww, does this mean you love me?” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

*

 

“So all three of us had the same dream but Seungyoon didn’t?” Jinwoo took out ramyeon packs from the cupboard. They were back at the cat house after all, they were off still.

 

“That is so weird.”Mino shuddered. “I hope we don’t make it a habit of sharing dreams like this.” 

 

“Trust me, Mino, I don’t wanna be in your dreams any more than you would in mine.” Seunghoon screwed his face in distaste. 

 

“Mino, let’s play plants vs. zombies!” Seungyoon called from the living room. 

 

All was well. 

 

*

 

He didn’t know what happened, but the hyungs were so much more kinder to him than usual? 

 

They have always been kind, but they seemed softer? 

 

Or was he just imagining things? 

 

After that fight with Seunghoon, he had a dream, he didn’t really remember the details, but the hyungs were there. 

 

In that dream, he remembered feeling so safe and secure. Cherished. 

 

He treasured that dream as if it was a memory. A memory of when his hyungs were the most gentle and loving. 

 

It felt so real. 

 

*

 

_ A few days later… _

 

“Seunghoon, you need to come by our apartment right now.” Jinwoo’s urgent voice came through the phone speaker.

 

“Just me?” He asked, Seungyoon came back late from the studio and was still sleeping in his room. He didn’t want to wake him. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Mino and Jinwoo were in the living room of their apartment, the cats in their respective kitty corners, but he sensed the tension between them. 

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asked urgently. 

 

Jinwoo was the one who took the lead, eyes wide and a bit frightened. 

 

“Mino was doing his laundry this morning.” His voice was actually shaking.

 

“I found this.” Mino whispered, trembling, taking something out from the laundry basket.  

 

It was a child’s duck onesie. 

  
  


_"When you reach for the stars_   
_Don't forget who you are_   
_And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast_   
_See the sand in my grasp_   
_From the first to the last_   
_Every grain becomes a memory of the past"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> -I struggled with this so much. How to humor.   
> -This was inspired by this lovely post by [MASO](https://twitter.com/sugohaessoo/status/1089493291375063040) let her know her art is great!   
> -Please shout me out... or just shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)  
> -Or the comment section.   
> -I really should work on my other fics, but here I am.   
> -Song is "Hourglass" by Mindy Gledhill


End file.
